


Glad You're Here

by Catalina_Leigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Cam is confused, Episode: s03e10-e11 The Return, Friendship, Humor, Movie Night, Not What It Looks Like, john misses atlantis, vala is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: The SGC may not be Atlantis, but at least John has Vala, who loves movies and popcorn as much as he does. And she's happy to have him around.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing :(
> 
> A/N: This is set during The Return. Vala is fun to write, and I feel like her and John would be great friends. This is a piece about that friendship.

“There you are!”

Vala gained the attention of everyone in the mess hall with her exclamation, which she punctuated by plopping down next to Colonel Sheppard and wrapping her arms around him as she leaned in the give him a smack on the cheek.

John had barely had time to swallow the bite he’d just taken before the space pirate’s assault, but he returned her grin with a sly smirk as he wrapped an arm around her waist when she left hers wrapped around his neck.

“Vala. Miss me?”

She winked back at him. “Of course! Everyone else is so dreadfully boring.”

He chuckled when she punctuated that declaration with an exaggerated eye roll. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he smiled. “Well, then I guess it’s a good thing I picked up a few movies I think you’ll enjoy.”

Vala grinned back as they released each other and stood. “Is there popcorn involved? You know how I feel about movie snacks.”

Matching her serious tone, he nodded. “Absolutely. There’s even chocolate and licorice too.”

Coming up behind him as he dumped his tray, Vala wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned into his back. “You take such good care of me,” she said into his shoulder.

Turning in her hold, John wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smirked down at her. “Come on, let’s go.”

()()()

“Ooh! I love this part!”

The corner of John’s mouth quirked up at Vala’s excitement.

They were snuggled up on his bed in his quarters with the laptop playing the movie balanced on both their legs, and popcorn and candy spread out around them.

Both of them chuckled at the next scene, and then Vala turned her head up to look at him with a smile.

“This was a brilliant idea, John. Thank you.”

His smile was genuine as his arm tightened around her, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Anytime.”

They turned their attention back to the movie, and it was several minutes before John spoke again.

“Mission go ok?”

His eyes were still on the laptop, and he grabbed a handful of popcorn, but he was still aware of Vala’s movements.

She didn’t turn her gaze away from the screen either, but she did sigh and lean back into his chest more heavily.

“It was fine. We didn’t run into any Priors. The planet was deserted as far as we could tell. And Daniel found some artifact he believes may hold a clue or something like that. He buried himself in his office with it as soon as we got back.”

Her voice was softer than usual, and John didn’t respond with words, but he did give her a quick squeeze, which she returned by grabbing his arm tightly before releasing it to grab more snacks.

“Did you talk to Rodney today?”

Vala’s tone was lighter when she asked the question, but now it was his turn to sigh.

“Nah. He’s probably busy with his research, and trying not to let the minions destroy the lab.”

Her hand moved to rest on his thigh, but she didn’t look at him as she spoke.

“That is a full time job by itself.”

The serious tone she affected had him chuckling.

“True.”

John leaned forward to rest his chin on the top of her head, and they turned their attention back to the movie, only speaking again to provide commentary.

()()()

After they cleaned up the mess from the popcorn and snacks when the movie was over, Vala shifted on her feet, twirling one of her pigtails in her fingers.

“John…Do you —”

He smirked and cut her off with a kiss to the cheek. “Bathroom.”

When she furrowed her brows, he simply turned and pointed into the adjoined bathroom.

Vala rolled her eyes, but walked into it, smiling when she found the t-shirt and boxers he’d laid out for her.

Once she’d changed and gotten ready for bed, she left the bathroom and found John already laying down.

Flipping the lights off, she treaded lightly across the room and slipped under the covers beside him.

John held his arm out and she took the invitation to burrow herself next to him, resting her head on his chest, her fingers playing with the material of the shirt covering his stomach.

They were silent for several minutes, but Vala knew he wasn’t asleep yet — his breathing hadn’t changed.

“I know it’s not Atlantis…But I’m glad you’re here.”

The gentle words were barely a whisper, but she knew he heard them.

It was long moment before he responded.

“Thank you.”

His words were just as quiet as hers had been, but she knew they weren’t just a reply.

Smiling softly, Vala tucked herself into his embrace even more. “Anytime.”

()()()

“Make them go away.”

Vala’s sleepy mumble was simultaneous with John’s groan.

When the loud knock came again, she gave him a poke in the ribs, ignoring his colorful grumbling to bury her face into the pillow once he’d moved.

She felt the bed dip and rise as he stood, still muttering under his breath about it being his day off.

Running a hand through his hair, John took a deep breath and shook his head to wake himself up and mentally prepare for whoever was on the other side of the door before he opened it.

“Mornin’, Sunshine!”

Blinking at the grinning pilot, it was a moment before John spoke. When he did, his tone was wary.

“Mitchell.”

“Still not a morning person, huh?”

John rolled his eyes at the other colonel’s grin. “What do you want?”

Grin shifting into a smirk, Cam didn’t continue teasing his friend. Instead, his eyes held a flicker of concern when he asked, “Have you seen Vala? She wasn’t in her quarters, and a couple people said they saw you guys in the mess last night. I figured you might know where she went.”

Quirking an eyebrow, John took a step back, allowing the door to swing open wider. He managed to keep a straight face when Cam’s eyes widened as Vala came up behind him, still dressed in his t-shirt and boxers, her hair rumpled from sleep.

“What is so urgent, Cameron?”

Vala spoke casually, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, though her voice still held a hint of a threat for being woken up so early.

Clearing his throat, Cam’s eyes darted between the two, but he quickly ignored John’s smirk to address Vala’s raised brow.

“Daniel thinks he figured out that artifact. Landry called for a briefing. It starts in thirty.”

Sighing, the space pirate waved a hand dismissively. “Very well, I’ll be there. But I expect coffee. Preferably some of those donuts as well.”

And with that, she turned and walked back into the room.

Cam floundered for a moment, narrowing his eyes at John, and ignoring the amused challenge on the pilot’s face before shaking his head. “Alright, I’ll see ya there.”

He started to turn, but cast another quick glance at John, and shook his head again before leaving.

Once the SG-1 team leader had disappeared down the hall, John shut the door and turned back to see Vala grinning at him.

Returning her grin with a smirk of his own, he took a couple steps toward her and wrapped his hands around her waist after she threw her arms around his neck.

“He thinks we’re doing very dirty things.”

Despite the sultry purr her voice took on, her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

John’s smirk grew as he nodded. “He does, indeed.”

Vala’s grin twisted into a smirk of her own. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Chuckling, he gave her a quick hug, and kissed her cheek. “Never.”


End file.
